


#멘션받은_커플링으로_낼맘은없는_동인지_한문단쓰기

by Lydi_A



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>블레이디로 받았어요. 스윗님(@humanmute)께 드립니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#멘션받은_커플링으로_낼맘은없는_동인지_한문단쓰기

 그 많던 탱크들이 전부 거꾸러지고 기지에 제대로 도착한 것은 퓨리를 비롯해서 몇 개체가 안 됐다. 기지에 도착하고 나서도 아무도 쉬이 입을 떼지 못했다. 전투에서는 이겼지만, 아군의 출혈이 커서 생환자를 받는 기지도 음울한 기색을 떨치지 못했다. 도착하자마자 대디가 사령부로 불려가고 그레이디는 다리를 강박적으로 달달 떨면서 기름때 묻은 군복에 손바닥의 식은땀을 슥 비볐다. 고르도는 담배를 뻑뻑 피우며 괜히 담배 맛이 좋다고 입을 놀렸다가 그레이디에게 한 개비를 뺏겼다. 부러 크게 웃으며 같이 담배를 태우자 미약하게나마 숨통이 트이는 기분이 들었다.

 그렇게 담배 한 대를 다 태웠는데도 바이블은 아직 탱크 안에 있었다. 그레이디가 궁금함을 참지 못하고 탱크의 안으로 들어가자 바이블이 중얼거리며 외는 소리가 밀폐된 공간을 울리고 있었다. 자신의 자리에서 눈을 감고 두 손을 마주 잡은 체 기도를 올리고 있는데 기독교가 아닌 그레이디로썬 성경의 어떤 구절을 외는지 알 수가 없었다.

  
 "어이 예수쟁이 오늘은 하늘에서 무슨 영감이라도 주셨냐?"

  
 그레이디가 한껏 빈정거리는 투로 비아냥거렸다. 바이블은 제가 외던 구절을 전부 마치고 손으로 십자 모양을 만든 뒤에 그레이디를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

  
 "그분의 뜻은 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 오늘도 사지 멀쩡하게 생환했지."

  
 덤덤하게 받아넘기는 바이블을 보고 그레이디가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 때마침 고르도가 위에서 머리만 내밀며 소리쳤다.

  
 "전선이 안정될 때까지 기지에서 대기한단다!"


End file.
